Wings to Fly
by PrinceOfSnakesKingOfSarcasm
Summary: Percy is a conduit, his mom isn't his mom, he has new powers and he has wings
1. Chapter 1

Tears streamed down Percy's face as he thought about all the people who had died in the war. His very own mother had been caught in the crossfire being used as leverage against him. In the end they had won the war but so many lives were lost. As it turned out Sally and Posedion wern't his parents as even they belived. After finding out Posedion knowing Percy wasn't his son still let him stay in his cabin. It turns out that Percy's real mother was a goddess named Alexzandria goddess of sound, and music. The winged goddess had faded sixteen years ago after having Percy and the had to put him in foster care where Sally had adopted him. After a minute Percy stood up and walked over to the mirror inspecting his new look. Now, Percy wasn't a vain person but after finding out about his mother his appearance had changed. He now had black hair with brown and blonde streaks in it, his eyes had went fron sea green to a reddish-purple they were still beautiful just a different color, he had grown wings too, three pairs of skinny but big fast looking wings. As Percy examined himself he gave his wings a flap watching as they moved faster than he could see with a trail of neon green light, he was about to put them away when the door burst open

"Percy, Anna-". There was a moment of silence before the kid ran out. Percy sighed before closing the door and locking it. He put away his wings and watched as they burst into tiny spheres of light and then turn into a gas that Percy didn't know was called. The second he closed the door Percy noticed a blue-green light coming fron his hands. As he looked down he saw he had neon green light swirling and twirling around his hands and arms. He pushed out his hands to inspect them closer only to have a beam shoot out of his hands. Percy's head snapped up and he looked towards his bed which now had a neon green line through it going up the wall. His mouth open in surprise before there was a knock at the door. Percy quickly looked at his hands hoping that the neon was gone, and to his relife it was. He quickly opened the door and saw it was Annabeth so he closed the door and moved outside before saying

"So whats up Annabeth"

"Percy I just had a kid run up to me and tell me you had wings, is this true?". On the inside Percy scolded himself for not being smart enough to lock the door before saying

"It must have been his imagination cause i don't have wings, see". He turned around and showed her his bare back. She nodded before walking towards the beach Percy following right on her heels. They sat on the beach for a few hours before Annabeth said

"Percy, you have been going through alot lately and i think that in order for you to get over it you need space. So Percy I think we should break up". After she said that there was no pain in percy's heart, no oure unadulterated anger, and no harmful feelings for Annabeth there was just love because his best friend had just broken up with him to help him therevwas no cheating, no betraying , no anything, she was doing this for nothing but love. Percy nodded before saying

"One more kiss, t-to say goodbye" Annabeth nodded tears streaming down her face and she leaned in, Percy leaning in to and when there lips touched it was the most amazing kiss they had ever had. As they broke apart Annabeth smiled before saying

"W-we can still be friends right, i mean i-it's not like me or you did anything wrong were just bereaking up so you can get better". Percy nodded before saying

"Annabeth i'm moving to seattle in two weeks and yes we can still be friends". Annabeth nodded and got up Percy doing the same and they hugged before saying at the same time

"Keep in touch I,M me" as it was over they both started laughing before they spent the rest of the day at the beach, in the water


	2. well thats new

**I had spent my last two weeks in New York with my friends at camp. When the day had finally come for is to get on the plane it had tooken several of them to even get on the plane. When I had finally boarded the plane and it took of there was a bit of turbulence which I freaked out about on the inside. After a few minutes we were really high in the air, I was pretty sure that I could see olympus from here. There was a roll of thunder and I jumped slightly, it was if the thunder had came directly from Zeus which in reality it did. A few deep breaths later and I was slightly calmed down. I decided to listen to music on my phone. A week before I was supposed to leave the gods had had called me to Olympus**

**(Flashback)**

**My friends and I were sitting on the porch of my cabin talking about our some of our favorite music and this is how the conversation went**

**"The Fray"**

**"No way One rebublic is so much better than The Fray"**

**"Nuh uh One direction is better than all of them" everyone looked at a Piper as if she was insane. We were all quite before Leo said**

**"Piper, I think your Aphrodite is showing". Piper's hands flew up to her mouth **

**"Shut up Valdez" we all burst out laughing. We were all having fun, that is until Hermes appeared in front of them**

**"Hello kids" he said and we all replied by saying either hello or what's up. I quickly turned to him and said**

**"So lord Hermes what do you need"**

**"The gods want you to come to Olympus"**

**"Did they say what for". He shook his head saying**

**"I'm afraid not, well goodbye I have mail to deliver". I was so confused I turned to my friends and said**

**"Bye guys". I did a taxi whistle and saw a black blur coming for me. As blackjack landed our conversation went like this**

**"Hey boss, where are we going"**

**"Olympus, and don't call me boss"**

**"Got it, boss" I sighed and blackjack took off. When we got to Olympus blackjack dropped me off right outside the throne room. I walked in amd stood in the middle of the room, no longer having to bow**

**"Percy Jackson some of the gods would like to give you some rewards" I nodded thinking about what they would want to give me. First up was Hephaestus, he pulled out a blue Samsung Galaxy S5 and walked up to me saying**

**"Perseus I have made changes to this phone so that it will attract no monsters. I also have downloded every app in the world and it has unlimited data. It still has the qualities of a regular phone just inhanced, oh and you can also talk while playing games, now catch" he threw me two clear things that looked like hearing aids before saying**

**"They also submit no electrical currents so you can use it on the plane". I nodded thanking him for the gifts before it was someone else's turn. That someone else turned out to be Aphrodite, she threw me a black leather jacket, a pair of wrist cuffs and a light gray benie. I looked at her puzzled before she sighed flipped her hair and said**

**"The jacket is made from the pelt of the neamen lion, the wrist cuffs are indestructable and I just liked the benie". I nodded before Zeus said **

**"Does anybody else want to give Perseus a gift" everyone shook their head I thanked everyone and walked out of the throne room. When I got out I got out I took off the backpack I didnt know I had on and put everything in it before walking towards the elevator"**

**(Flashback end)**

**As it turned out I had been dreaming the whole time and slept through the whole flight. I was surprised to hear that there hadn't been so much as a sign of a storm and on the inside I did a little happy dance. After getting our luggage my parents and I filled into a taxi and drove to the car dealership and they brought a car. We drove to the new house and got settled in. After setting up my room and played a game on my phone. I was completely relaxed , that is until the men burst through my door**


	3. Surprise

Third person pov

Time slowed down as the D.U.P. burst into Percy's room he had no time to react as they all pointed their guns at him, the candy that was in his mouth fell out as his mouth fell open in surprise. A tall red headed lady came through the remainder of what used to be his doors. Percy looked at her amd said

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get into my house". The women hadn't said anything one of the soldiers went behind Percy grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back. Percy let out a small yelp of pain, red head as Percy had dubbed her inside his mind let a satisfied smirk graze her features before she turned and left the room. The soldier made Percy get up and all but pushed him down the stairs. As they were walking past the living room Percy could see his mom and Paul laying on the ground with shards of concrete in their legs,. Percy tried to struggle to get to his parents but the soldier had a firm grip on his arm. As they exited the house Percy could see that there were at least three trucks infront of his house with the letters DUP on them. The DUP agent pulled Percy untill they were infront of the second car. Red head came out from infront of the first on and stopped infront of Percy, she shook her head as if she was disappointed in him. Then she made a motion with her shoulder as if she bumped into somebody. Shards of concrete sprouted from Percy's legs and he let out a yell of pain. In his pain he managed to hear someone say

"I'm told that hurts" In his moment of weakness the DUP's were able to put him in the back of the truck. As they closed the doors Percy put his face in his hands. After a brief moment Percy raised his head before he felt a flutter in his back. Percy watched as his wings fluttered into existence and illuminated the cab of the car, he sighed before saying to himself

"Now I remember I have wings, how is that even fair" he let his head fall back against the metal of the car.


	4. Bright lights

I ran my hand through my hair as I looked out of my cell, hundreds of Dups walked in and out of Curdun Day with the sole purpose to keep us in. Augustine had put me through hell with things she called tests, yeah more like torture

I got up and started to pace the length of my cell, thoughts racing through my head like two high powered cars. Only a small inkling of hope that I would get out of here had remained and it was slowly shrinking. I jumped when I heard the door to my cell open and scotted as far back as I could into a wall. A guard quickly came in and put a pair of handcuffs on me before dragging me out the cell.

The guard quickly led me outside of Curdun Cay and into a van. Three other people looked at me before the guard closed the door and knocked on the side of the van. Slowly the van started moving and the three other people in the van looked at each for a breif second before turning their heads back

A few hours later in the van had quickly servered to get me board and caused my ADHD to act up, i could see every little detail. Slowly the bald one lifted his hands up to his mouth and I saw something sliver slide into his hand. He slowly moved on had over the other and quickly started to unlock his handcuffs.

Once he was done he held his hand out towards the front of the van. Before I knew what happened the van started to go out of control as it drove down the hill. I felt the car jerk slightly to the right after hiting a car that was infront of up. I felt the van come to a complete stop before tipping over. Baldie quickly blasted open the door and the other two quickly got out with me following not to far behind.

After a while we all had split up and the first thing I did was get some new clothes and a phone. I quietly ran through the store and to the very back, making sure no one saw me and grabbing clothes as I went. Without stopping I ran into a dressing room and took off the ugly orange jumpsuit before putting on the new clothes. Quietly I blasted the tag off before speeding out of the store.

After that I ran till I thought I was far enough away from the store before stopping at an abandoned building. I slowly made my way in and saw that while it was in pretty good shape outside the inside was a mess. I quickly began to clean up the way inside building while hoping not to pull attention towards myself.

After a couple of hours the house was looking good and I was satisfied with my work. I quickly ducked as a light was shined into the space where the window was supposed to be after a minute the light was gone and I got up off of the ground and wiped my cloths off before quickly running around the building to see if there was anything else to clean up. After a quick check in made my way out of the building and on to the streets heading towards my mothers house.  



End file.
